Aircraft typically have brakes on the wheels to slow the aircraft during rejected takeoffs, landing, and taxiing. Brakes often rely on pedals having sensors to determine how far a pedal is deflected from a resting position. However, one or more sensors on a pedal may give transient readings or fail occasionally. Such a failure may compromise brake control by the pilot or copilot of an aircraft. For example, pilots and copilots may use “differential braking” to steer an aircraft using left brakes to turn left and right brakes to turn right. However, in the event of a sensor failure, differential braking may not be available.